Lunarre
Lunarre is the scendary villain of Tales Of Zestiria. at one point he called Rose petty and a murderer just to put her down and on top of that Lunarre him self is a murderer and has done petty crook things and Rose his old boss and the rest of his old group thought of him like her was about of their family but he betrays them two time one before the events of the game and in the being of the game he also betrays all of the other villains in the game Rose his old boss is pure of heart and he even trys to kill her and the other members of his old group that he was a part of. before the game the group he was a part of was highered to kill Alisha but his boss saw that it was a mistake because she is a good person Lunarre instead of redeeming himself for his boss after he betrayed his group before instead he trys to go out and kill Alisha and eat her for the fun of it any way. he is first seen haveing killed and eating one of the main character's friends just for the fun of it and tryed to kill and eat the main character and his closes friend he was them force to retreat do to being out numbered. he is later seen in the frist city the main character goes to he also kills a puppy if the main character does not find him in time. he trys to kill the main character again and kicked the main character best friend to the point he past out. he is later seen working with one of the villains working under the main villain she used her powers to make copys of Lunarre and asked him to bring the main character and his group back a live instead he trys to kill them in a city and after he is beaten he pretends to say something to try and get a way because he is in a weekend state. late he framed the old group he was a part of for a crime they did not do and tryed to kill them by hanging he also started the war back up again with truned a person against his own freewill to become a dragon with is a fate worst then death the dragon then whened and burn people a live and crushed Lunarre also almost got two armies to get killed by the same dragon. he is last seen in the dlc episode were he receiveing his powers so he can go and kill all of the main character's friends and family Lunarre main goal is to kill and eat other living things just for the fun of it Category:Hypocrites Category:Cannibals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Complete Monster Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Villains Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Master Manipulator Category:Video Game Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Animal Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer